Beginnings
by MissJazzCullen148
Summary: Jasper and Alice one-shot. What REALLY happens that leads Alice to find Jasper? And what happens when she does?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga characters. Only the plot line of these one-shots are my own. Rated M for the sexual content. This is my first Twilight fanfiction. I hope you like it!**

**Please read and review!**

Beginnings

Biloxi, Mississippi 1919

Alice rocked back and forth in her cell. How she ended up in here, she didn't know. So she had premonitions, what's wrong with that? Okay, so maybe she knew the answer to that already. No normal person had glimpses of the future that turned out to be true.

She automatically reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear and felt nothing but the skin of her head, as usual. She hadn't hair since it had been shaved off during the threat of a typhoid outbreak.

All the time she was still in this horror of an asylum, she was forced to endure electroshock therapy. Not only was this exceptionally painful, but it also rendered her with complete amnesia. The only decent thing about these treatments was that they restored her natural humour, high spirits and cheerfulness, which has been lost the moment she set foot in here.

The asylum was dark and poorly lit. There was only one light on each floor. The walls were painted a plain, industrial grey, and covered with graffiti. Where there was no graffiti, the paint was peeling, and looking as though it had not been cleaned for at least five years. The ceiling had long cracks running across the entire length. The whole place smelt faintly of overcooked cabbage and decay. There were lots of dark shadowy corners big enough for a man to hide in and not be seen. The one ceiling light on the second floor was supposed to be on, but the bulb had blown. The cover had cracked and splintered and parts of it had fallen out completely, so the bulb could be seen from some angles but not from others. What remained of the cover was layered with about five-six years of grime and flies.

There were only three inmates on the this floor: Alice, the man in the cell next to Alice's who kept muttering about eyes in the dark, and the woman two cells down who kept saying that the man she killed came back to talk to her at night. Alice was, by far, the sanest person there. There were only ten workers for the whole asylum. There was one, however, who seemed to have been quite taken with Alice. His name was Jonathon. He had slowly started to befriend her, first by talking to her, and reassuring her that the electroshock treatments weren't going to continue for much longer. As she became more accustomed to him, he started sneaking her more food and he also visited her with items hidden in his hands for her to test her powers. As he grew to love and care for Alice like she was his own daughter, he also shielded her from the other horrific treatments as best as he could. There was one thing that, as much as he might want to, he couldn't share with Alice. If he dared to utter it, not only would he be in danger, but Alice would be too. He didn't want to put her in the position that so many others had been put in before him. He wanted to gain her trust, but he couldn't risk telling her his biggest and most private secret. He would only tell her if her life depended on knowing it.

All of a sudden, Alice was dragged out of her reverie, when the person in charge of the 'therapy' treatments came and unlocked the door to her cell. With a resigned sigh, Alice got up off of the floor and slowly made her way towards the worker. She yelped in pain when the worker roughly grabbed her upper arm and dragged her down the corridor.

When they arrived at the basement of the asylum, Alice was strapped to a rough wooden board and lowered to the floor. As the worker roughly ripped the top half of her uniform open, exposing her chest, Alice sighed again. This happened every time she was down in the basement. The same worker would strap her to the board so that she couldn't kick out, before ripping her uniform open to expose her body. He undressed completely before roughly kissing her as he settled his weight on top of her. He tore her uniform off of her slight frame, before allowing his hands to travel over every inch of her body, stopping at her hips. He violently penetrated her, his fingers bruising her hips. As he thrust deep inside her, he caught her earlobe between his teeth, panting into her ear. Alice shuddered, she hated this! No matter what she said or did to try to stop it though, nothing changed. The worker grated against her, making her scream out in agony, which just encouraged him even more.

When he was done, the worker re-dressed both himself and Alice before he attached electrode pads to her temples, forehead and cheeks. When the worker was raping her, Alice had made her mind up about one thing. She decided that she was going to do the hardest thing in the world: she was going to stay silent. She was determined not to give the worker the satisfaction of hearing her scream, even during the rape, that's what he wanted. He wanted to hear her scream in pain. Her screams always encouraged him to turn up the voltage on the damned contraption. As he turned the machine onto the first and lowest setting, Alice closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. As the pulses of electricity coursed through her veins, she shuddered but let no sound escape her lips. What she hated even more than the raping, or the pain of the treatment, was the way it felt to have electricity coursing through you. The worker slowly increased the voltage of the electric shocks. Alice whimpered but otherwise did nothing. The worker seemed to think that, between the rape and the electroshock treatments, she was healing, because he turned the machine off after only an hour, as opposed to the usual three and a half hours.

When she arrived back in her cell, the worker stroked her cheek, making her shudder. He locked the door before walking away down the corridor. Alice heard the door to the woman's cell open and close. Then there was silence. Alice lay down on her thin mattress that was her bed. While the electroshock treatment was being carried out, instead of erasing her memories of the asylum, she was able to remember what her life was like before she was admitted to the asylum. Alice closed her eyes and thought about what she had seen.

_Alice was born into a middle-class household. When she was three, her sister Cynthia was born. Her father was a jeweller and a pearl trader. Her mother tended to the home while their father was away on business. Alice was prone to having premonitions as a child, though they were not always correct. She rarely spoke of her absurd power as she was sure that it wouldn't be tolerated in the house, however the people in the town of Biloxi talked often during her adolescent years. Twice she tried to warn a friend and a cousin with her predictions. They refused to listen to her, and when the predictions came true, Alice was blamed for cursing them, earning her the reputation 'witch', and 'changeling' among the townsfolk._

_Alice had a frightening vision of her mother being murdered by a stranger and immediately tried to warn her. While her mother believed her, her father didn't. After months of looking over her shoulder with nothing serious happening, Alice's mother put her guard down, and was soon killed._

_Six months after her mother was killed, Alice's father remarried to a blonde Yankee from Illinois. Alice suspected that the marriage and the murder of her mother was planned and carried out by her father._

_Not long after she had thought about this, Alice had a vision of her father and her mother's murderer planning to kill her, showing the true face of her father. Alice fled to her nearest relative's house but they drove her away as they still blamed her for their son's death. Alice then ran to the town marshal. However, her father had already told the town marshal that Alice had gone mad, and he had her trapped in a mental asylum._

Alice jolted upright. She had fallen asleep half way through remembering what she had seen. There was a gentle knock at the cell door. It was Jonathon. He had smuggled some food out of the asylum's kitchen for Alice to eat. Alice eagerly accepted the food and thanked Jonathon. Just as he was walking off however, Alice let out a strangled cry. Jonathon immediately spun around and walked back to Alice's cell. She quickly told him that she had had a vision of a powerful vampire tracker named James coming after her and killing her, which occurred the moment he picked up her faint scent. Jonathon quickly decided that this was the time when he needed to tell Alice the truth that he had tried to keep from her.

'Alice, there's something really important I need to tell you.' Jonathon started, suddenly nervous. 'I'm the same kind of thing as the tracker in your vision.'

'What?' Alice asked, shocked.

'I'm a vampire, Alice. But I swear I only want to help you, I won't hurt you. I promise.' Jonathon said, looking directly into Alice's eyes, so she knew that he was telling the truth.

'Okay, I believe you.' Alice said shakily.

'Good.' With that, Jonathon was gone, only to return two seconds later with the key to Alice's cell. He unlocked the door, and silently led Alice out of the asylum. Once they were outside, Jonathon swept Alice into his arms and ran to the block of flats where he lived.

They stayed there for a while, with Jonathon providing food, water and comfort for Alice. Every evening he kept the radio turned on, hoping for anything that gave a hint as to the trackers whereabouts. Alice found out a lot about Jonathon while she was staying at his flat. About two weeks after Alice had left the asylum, Jonathon got word of the fact that the asylum had been broken into and burnt to the ground. He knew immediately that it was the tracker, so, knowing that the tracker would come to the flats, he moved Alice to a motel about ten miles away from the flats. She stayed at the motel for four months, until her hair had almost fully grown to her shoulders again.

About a week after Alice had been at the motel for four months, the newspapers said that the block of flats that Jonathon lived in had been set on fire. Almost immediately afterwards, Jonathon moved Alice to a hotel five miles outside Vancouver, Canada.

He realized that Alice would never be safe all the time that the tracker still saw her as a meal. He chose to do something that he had never even attempted to do before: he decided to change Alice into a vampire. After assuring her that this was the only way that she could be guaranteed survival, he bent her head to the side, leant down over her neck, drew his lips back from his teeth and bit her. After apologizing to Alice again, he ran to the Canadian border to stall the tracker.

Meanwhile, Alice was undergoing absolute torture as the venom from Jonathon's bite coursed through her veins, burning her blood stream and searing her skin. This was exactly what it had felt like when she had had her first experience on the electroshock machine. She knew it would do no good to scream. It would only encourage the pain to increase.

When Alice was going through this hell, Jonathon had found James, the tracker. He was busy stalling him, by telling him that Alice had drowned and that if James went with him, Jonathon would be able to show him where Alice's body was. The tracker obliged, but grudgingly.

Vancouver, Canada, 1920

After three days of absolute agony, Alice woke up, hoping that all the pain had just been a nightmare and that she was back in the asylum. However, when she looked around, she saw the patterned wallpaper of the hotel that she dimly remembered entering about four and a half days ago. She knew at once what she had become, from Jonathon's stories. She immediately jumped up and ran towards the nearest mirror. When she looked at her reflection, she nearly screamed. Her eyes were a brilliant scarlet, and her face was more beautiful that could have dreamed possible.

Alice tried to remember what had happened since she left the asylum, but no memories came back to her. It appeared that the pain of the venom had erased all of her memories of her human life, just like the electroshock treatments. Alice was strangely relieved.

About an hour after she had fully realized what she had become, a creaking floorboard outside the hotel room door made her whip around. Just then, the hotel room door burst open, splintering off its hinges as the tracker from Alice's vision stepped into the room. He had evidently kicked the door in. He strode towards her, a small malicious smile playing around the corners of his mouth. He stopped when he was about a metre away from Alice. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he ran them up and down her elegant figure. When his eyes reached her face, he looked at her eyes. Seeing that they were a brilliant scarlet, as opposed to her original forest green, he let out a guttural snarl and turned around. Jonathon was standing behind him, looking triumphant. With a roar, James (the tracker) sprang forward and tore Jonathon's head off. Before Alice could take a step forward, James had produced a lighter and thrown it onto the body of Jonathon before disappearing out of the open window and into the driving rain. Alice followed, not because she wanted to follow James, but because she knew that the flames from the lighter would spread in seconds.

Alice ran about four hundred metres before turning around and looking back at the hotel. It was already ablaze. With a regretful sigh, Alice turned and headed into the woods. She hadn't gone very far, when she suddenly stopped , her eyes glazing over. When her eyes had regained their usual glint, she shook her in amazement, and with a smile, headed off into the woods after a herd of white tailed deer. She had had a vision of another young vampire, Jasper Whitlock, becoming her mate, and the two of them had found a coven of vampires that existed only on the blood of animals. They called themselves 'vegetarian' vampires, as their inside joke.

Philadelphia, 1948

Twenty eight years later, Alice had perfected the self-control she would require for a peaceful life with her coven, and her eyes had turned a light tawny colour. She knew that Jasper was in Philadelphia, from the constant visions of him that she was getting. She had decided to go and wait for him in a diner near the motel that she was staying in.

About two hours after she had arrived at the diner, it had started to rain. Alice was beginning to get worried. Another half an hour later, however, the diner's door opened. A young man was standing in the doorway. Alice's face changed from worry to delight in about two milliseconds. He was the same guy she had seen in her first vision as a vampire. His name was Jasper Whitlock.

He was 6'3" and had golden honey-blonde hair. He was muscular and leonine. He had alabaster, marble-like skin, and inhuman beauty. He had blazing tawny eyes and the casual grace and elegance of a cheetah, which always seemed to be on the verge of sinking into a hunting crouch. His skin was covered in scars, which were concentrated around his neck and jaws. Unusually, they were all the same size and all were crescent-shaped. This was the person Alice had spent the last twenty eight years trying to find.

With a warm smile on her face, she slowly approached him. He looked wary, until he realized that the advance was not threatening, but welcoming. Once Alice had reached him, she said 'Finally. I was beginning to think you'd stood me up. You've kept me waiting!'

He smiled before replying, with a proper southern accent 'My apologies ma'am.'

After two hours, it was clear that Alice and Jasper were getting on like a house on fire. They were both sitting in one of the booths in the diner, both with a plate of untouched food in front of them, and both of them were laughing. One laugh was a high soprano, the other a tenor. As Jasper gazed at Alice, he realized that he had finally found what he had been looking for, for the past twenty years.

Alice leant over the table and took Jasper's hand. 'Hey.'

'Yeah?' Jasper asked

'Do you…want to go back to my motel room?' Alice asked timidly.

'Sure.' Jasper replied, a small smile on his face

They paid the waitress and left the diner, walking through the light rain across the road to the motel.

Alice entered her motel room, Jasper following her like a shadow. She shut the door, turned around and was attacked by a hungry mouth. Jasper pressed his hands against the small of Alice's back, pulling her closer. Alice's arms went around Jasper's neck. Jasper pressed his body even tighter against hers, allowing his hands to roam up her thighs. Alice moaned into Jasper's mouth as he bit her earlobe gently. Jasper's tongue danced with hers as Alice let her hands fall to his shirt buttons as she began to undo them. Alice slid his shirt off of his shoulders before running her hands over his toned chest. Jasper lifted his hands to the back of Alice's neck, unbuttoning her dress as he kept kissing her. Her hands dropped to the waistband of his trousers. A second later, Alice found herself on her back on the bed, with Jasper hovering over her. Jasper kissed her fiercely, his tongue dancing with hers. He lost patience with the line of buttons on the back of Alice's dress, and grabbing hold of the material at the waist, ripped it off. Alice unbuttoned his trousers before pulling them off, throwing them over into the corner of the room. Jasper kissed along her jaw line, down her neck and across to the curve of her shoulder. Her hands started to roam in his hair as he brought his face back up to her lips. She broke the kiss off, as she started to plant kisses on each and every one of his scars. He hooked an arm around her back, undoing her bra. She moaned, and Jasper lost it completely. With a playful growl, he entered her. She brought his head back to hers, moaning into his mouth before kissing him, her tongue running over his bottom lip, asking for access. He complied as his hands roamed down her body, to her hips. He held her hips in a bruising yet tender grasp as he continued to pound into her. He licked and nipped gently at her neck. Alice groaned again as she felt her orgasm start to build. 'God, Alice.' Jasper growled, as he came. Alice wasn't far behind him. 'Fuck! Jasper!' Alice moaned as she came seconds after him. Jasper fell back to the bed, both of them panting hard. 'Oh my god, Jasper.' Alice sighed as she brought his face to hers, kissing him gently.

'Alice.' Jasper sighed as she draped an arm over his chest, snuggling into his side.

'Mmm?' Alice murmured as she traced patterns across his chest with her finger.

'That…was…amazing.' Jasper breathed

'I know.' Alice sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder, his arms going around her waist, holding her to him.

'Tomorrow we'll go and look for the Cullen's.' Alice said.

'Well then, we have the whole night to ourselves?' Jasper asked

'Yup' Alice said, smiling, already knowing what he was getting at

'Awesome.' Jasper said, before turning her in his arms, pulling her onto his chest and entering her again.


End file.
